epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/Stoff Complains Episode 2- 12 Year Olds
Welcome back to "Stoff Complains" the place where an angry swedish guy bitch about things for your enjoyment! So...12 year olds. Being a 12 year old was both awesome and sad. I mean you didn't have any responsibilities and life was just plain fun, no worries. Hakuna Matata. But it was also your last year as a child. And then the shitstorm known as teenage hits you in the face. And then adulthood which is where I am right now. So ye, I liked being a 12 year old. However what I DON'T like is when you're 18 years old and you're surrounded by a bunch of 12 year olds. Especially 12 year olds'' today. I don't fucking know what the hell happened, maybe their mom dropped them in they were born? But some of them are just so...how do I say it? Douchy? Stupid? WTFuckery? I feel like most 12 year old today is trying waaaay to fucking hard to be an adult or something. I don't fucking know what their motives are. I mean they get their hands on a Redbull and the next thing you know, they pretend they're even more wasted than a douchebag who just got home from a College party. Or they buy a pack of gum cigarettes and smokes it like some Snoop Dogg or Wiz Khalfia wannabe. Sure not all of them are like that, some 12 year olds are great and really mature for their young age. But if it there's one specific 12 year old I hate, it's this asshole... Example: ''"Player: Stofferex has joined the server" Stoff: Hey guys, so lets kick som- 12 year old Boy 1: Are you a girl? Stoff: I'm...I'm sorry? 12 year old Boy 1: Tits or GTFO! Stoff: I'm not a girl? And who are you? You sound way too young to play this. 12 year old Boy 1: Hey I'm old enough bitch, Im sixteen. Stoff:...really? 12 year old Boy 1: Ye so fuck you! Stoff: wow... LATER ON 12 year old Boy 1: Oh you fucking suck! Stoff: But I have way more kills than you. Hell I even saved you 4 times now. And you died about 12 times now. 12 year old Boy 1: STFU noob. I don't need your help 12 year old Boy 1 gets killed 12 year old Boy 1: Why the fuck didn't you save me!? Stoff: You told me not to! 12 year old Boy 1: STFU noob or else I'll fuck you up! Stoff: Urgh... Later on Stoff gets killed, friendly fired Stoff: Hey man what the hell?! 12 year old Boy 1: Lol, too slow noob Stoff: We're supposed to be a team! 12 year old Boy 2: You fucking suck, gtfo Stoff: Who the hell is you and where did you come from? 12 year old Boy 1: Hey STFU, he's my buddy. 12 year old Boy 2: ye Stoff: Ok, can we at least try to work as a team? The only one who's actually been doing some killing is me and that guy over there That guy: Oh hai, I'm That Guy 12 year old Boy 1: Hey STFU or I'll fuck you in the face. And I know what that is since Im twelv- I mean sixteeen. Ye, sixteen. 12 year old Boy 2: Ye, sixteen. And I'm twenty. 12 year old Boy 1: That's fucking bullshit. 12 year old Boy 2: What the hell man? I thought we were- 12 year old Boy 1: STFU noob. Stoff: Ok I had enough. You guys are obviously not sixteen or twenty or whatever the fuck you come up with. You're like eleven or twelve or something. And you really need wash your dirty mouth. I mean jeez, what are your parents teaching you? 12 year old Boy 1: Fuck you! 12 year old Boy 1's mom: Here's your chocolate milk sweetie. 12 year old Boy 1: Mom get the fuck oooooouuuuuuttt! Stoff: My ears! Ok I'm leaving "Player: Stofferex has left the game" 12 year old Boy 1:... faggot So ye, there you have it. Like I said not all of them are like that but those who are... Grow...the fuck...up...please. Next Episode: Ok, so what's next? Oh jeez... Category:Blog posts